First consider the expression for: $-1$ plus the product of $4$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $6$ times that expression and then add $-8$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is $-1$ plus $4x$ $4x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (4x - 1) = \color{orange}{6(4x-1)}$ What does adding $-8$ to $\color{orange}{6(4x-1)}$ do? $6(4x-1)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(4x-1)-8$.